Ed the Beginning
by SurrealKangaroo
Summary: Roughly five years before the show began, Eddy feels like his life is falling apart when his brother moves away. Can some new faces in the cul-de-sac help him out, or is he just going to be a dork forever? Based on a dream I had in 2002.
1. Chapter 1

The sun broke through the blinds in Eddy's window causing him to wake up. He woke with a start, sitting straight up with a huge grin on his face. Although it was early, he was excited for hanging out with his brother. With his brother, he knew that he was going to get money from the neighborhood kids and, eventually, jawbreakers.

He ran into the kitchen where his older brother, Max, was sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Hey pipsqueak," he said with an evil grin spread across his face, "there was only enough Chunky Puffs for me so you are going to settle for Frosted Wedgie Bombs."

"What's Frosted Wedg-…" Eddy began to say until Max grabbed him by his underwear and swung him around through the air. "Aaahhhh!" Eddy screamed as he was thrown against the wall with a splat. Max just cackled evilly and pointed. "Good one bro," Eddy said with a slight giggle. His brother always treated him like that, but Eddy didn't seem to mind too much. It was what he was used to. "I don't need breakfast, because I am going to eat a lot of jawbreakers."

"Good, take the quarter jar, shrimp," Max said as he forcefully shoved an empty peanut butter jar into Eddy. They headed out the door. Max laughed manically while Eddy ran right behind him. They stomped loudly as they went down the street.

Jimmy, Jonny, Kevin, and Nazz were happily playing in the sandbox at the playground. Suddenly a large shadow loomed over them. "Oh no! It's Eddy and 'The It'!" Kevin shouted as he pointed at the two brothers. All the neighborhood kids called Max "The It" because they too afraid to ask for his real name.

"Okay you little barf stains, put your money into the jar!" Max bellowed as Eddy walked out from in between Max's legs, grinning evilly.

"Yeah you heard him you little barf stains!" Eddy chimed in trying to make his voice sound as threatening as possible.

The neighborhood kids trembled with fear. Jimmy started crying. Jonny covered Plank's eyes. Nazz hid behind Kevin. Kevin tried to look brave, but in reality, he felt like wetting his pants.

"Now before I beat the crud out of you!" Max yelled as he made a fist and put it within inches of Kevin's face.

"Yeah into the jar before he beats the crud out of you," Eddy said as he shook the jar around as the kids toss in their quarters.

"Same time tomorrow squirts," Max said. "Umpf!" he groaned as he punched a dent into the swing set.

"Yeah squirts" Eddy parroted. He jumped up to reach the dent his brother left in the swing set only to make it about half way. His feelings of disappointment were quickly dashed as he thought of going to the candy store. "Wait for me bro!" he yelled as he ran to keep up with Max.

Max strutted into the candy store while Eddy followed close behind with his tongue hanging out. Max deliberately slammed the door on Eddy's long tongue causing him to get stuck in the door. "Runts like you don't deserve jawbreakers" Max said in a condescended manner.

Eddy pulled his tongue out of the door and chased after his brother. Max threw all of his quarters on the counter so hastily one of them rolled off without him noticing it. Eddy picked it up and put it in his pocket so Max wouldn't see it. Max ended up with four jawbreakers. The first two he put in his mouth and put the other two in each one of his pockets. When Max had his back turned Eddy cautiously paid for a jawbreaker with his newfound quarter and put it into his mouth. "Where the _heck_ did you get that jawbreaker?!" Max shouted. He punched Eddy right in the gut, forcing him to spit out his jawbreaker. Max picked it up off the ground and put it in his mouth. "Babies don't get candy."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day rolled around and Eddy came flying out of bed as soon as the sun rose. Although he knew it was just going to be a repeat of yesterday, he was still excited for the chance of getting more money for jawbreakers. He bolted into the kitchen as fast as he could and slide across the tile in his stocking feet. "Hey Ma-"he started when he realized his brother wasn't there. "Must still be in bed," he said to himself as he ran back upstairs.

He kicked open the door to his brother's room, "Hey bro!". To his surprised many of his brother's things were missing. His bed, his dresser, his box of magazines, all of his important things were gone. _What's going on around here?_ Eddy thought to himself.

Eddy walked outside, looking around for his brother. He was so busy looking for Max that he accidently walked head first into an open door of a moving van. "Watch it, snot rocket," Max scolded as he threw a box of magazines into the back of the van.

"What are you doing?" Eddy asked with a tremble of sadness and confusion in his voice.

"I gotta go to college," Max began. "I hope to see you again pipsqueak- or not". He cackled as he closed the back of the van, hopped in the driver's seat, and sped off. Eddy still heard him cackling as he exited the cul-de-sac.

Eddy didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, Eddy didn't know how to spend his days outside of watching Max bullying the other kids out of their money. On the other hand, his abusive brother was gone, perhaps even gone for good. "I can be just as good as Max" Eddy said to himself. He grabbed an old jelly jar out of the recycling bin and headed out to find the other kids.

Jimmy, Jonny, and Nazz were seated on empty boxes in the lane when Kevin came rolling in on a pink tricycle. "Hey guys, remember Trikey?" he asked the other kids with excitement in his voice. As everyone agreed, he jumped off the tricycle and did a somersault in the air. "Well," he began "you can forget that junk". He kicked the tricycle into an overturned garbage can. "This is where it's at!" He pulled a brand-new Stingray bike from behind his back. He hopped on it and started doing some tricks. The other kids cheered him on.

"Plank says he wants a turn," Jonny piped in.

"No way, dude" Kevin scoffed.

"Can I have Trikey?" Jimmy asked meekly.

"Knock yourself ou-" he started when he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. It was Eddy running down the lane, and where there was Eddy, there was The It.

Eddy did a running jump and thrusted out jelly jar towards the kids. "Gimme your money, barf stains".

"We better do as he says before The It shows up," Jonny squeaked out to Plank.

"Oh, there's no more The It," Eddy began. "It's only Eddy and Eddy is flying solo".

No sooner than that sentence left his mouth, did Kevin jerk the jar out of Eddy's hands and slammed it over Eddy's head. "You are nothing but a dork without your brother," Kevin taunted. The other kids burst out laughing.

Eddy struggled to get the jar off of his head. "DORK?!"

"Do you need your ears cleaned out, I said you're a dork."

"No, you're a dork!"

"No, you're the dork. Dork! Dork! Dorky dork!" The other kids were roaring with laughter. Kevin peered over his shoulder at them. He was soaking in every ounce of attention he was getting.

"Well at least I don't have a girl's voice!"

Kevin casted Eddy a confused look. His confusion immediately turned to rage. "I don't know what you are getting at, but I know what you are getting!" He grabbed Eddy's hair in one hand and the elastic to his boxers in the other and tied them together.

Eddy doubled over in pain. The other kids walked past him and pointed and laughed. His eyes filled with tears as he closed them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Eddy just laid in his bed. The sun rose hours ago, but he didn't feel like getting up. He felt staying in bed all summer. He had awoken when he heard a loud truck go by, but just ignored it. This was soon followed by the clanking of metal and the thumping of boxes against the pavement. He buried his head under his pillow and hoped to fall back asleep. The noises continued for well over an hour. He finally got up to see what was the matter.

When he stepped out into the cul-de-sac he saw a moving truck at one of the houses that was previously for sale. In the driveway he saw a canopy bed, a giant dollhouse, and about a million dolls. Kevin, Nazz, and Jonny were watching the truck being unemptied.

"It's great to see another girl in the neighborhood!" Nazz exclaimed as she pointed at a box labeled "Sarah's clothes".

"Ohh, man. I was hoping for another guy so we could play one-on-one at the park" Kevin lamented.

"I don't care if they are a girl or a boy," Jonny said. "As long as they like wood." He turned to Plank. "What's that, Plank? You want to check out the backyard? Well alrighty then!" He headed to the backyard of the house.

Kevin turned around to see Eddy. "Oh, great here comes Eddy to dork things up."

"Be nice Kevin," Nazz said with genuine concern for Eddy. "You don't want to look like a jerk in front of Sarah."

"Sarah. Who's Sarah?" Eddy asked.

"She's the new kid who just moved in," Nazz started. "We haven't met her yet."

"There's a new kid?" Eddy whispered to himself. "She would be a clean slate. She wouldn't know about my brother or think I'm a dork." A big grin spread across Eddy's face. His smile quickly vanished when he heard a scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jonny came running into the cul-de-sac screaming at the top of his lungs. He collapsed on the street in a panic and curled into the fetal position.

"What's wrong, dude?" Nazz asked.

"It was horrible! Terrible!" Jonny exclaimed. "There was a monster in the basement! He had a slobbery mouth, big bloodshot eyes, and he reeked of rotten acorns! It was so scary, I'm going to have nightmares for a month!"

"That monster must have been living in the house before Sarah's family moved in," Nazz deduced.

"What should we do?" asked Kevin.

"Someone should go in there and kill the monster," Eddy suggested.

"Good. That can be your job," Kevin sneered.

"Nu, uh. No way. I ain't doing that," Eddy pouted. He crossed his arms and turned up his nose.

"I would pay to watch you kill the monster," Kevin said. He pulled two quarters out of his pocket.

Eddy's eyes turned into dollar signs. "You have yourself a deal". He ran to the backyard as fast as he could and jumped into the basement window. "Pfft. There's no such things as monsters anyways. Melonhead is just full of it."

Meanwhile in Jimmy's driveway he was practicing riding Trikey around. "Weee!" he giggled as he rode around faster and faster. Just then he noticed a snail in his path. He slammed on the breaks as hard as he could. "EWWW! Creepy crawly!" he screamed in a panic.

Just then a girl with red hair swooped down and kicked the snail out of the way.

"Whh- who are you?" Jimmy stammered.

"The name is Sarah. I just moved here!" the girl said proudly.

Jimmy was just thrilled that there was another kid his own age in the cul-de-sac. "Do you want to see my new Kiddie Bake Oven?" he asked giddily.

"Oh my gosh! You have a Kiddie Bake Oven? I always wanted a Kiddie Bake Oven!" Sarah shouted excitedly. The two of them giggled and ran into Jimmy's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddy creeped into the empty basement. There were no monsters, only an old TV, a worn-out mattress, a stack of comics, and box labeled "junk". "Jawbreaker city, here I come" Eddy said to himself, drooling as he thought of all the tasty jawbreakers he is going to be getting with Kevin's money.

He walked around the basement when he bumped into something. He let out a shriek of terror, "AAAHHHH!", and spun around. He started looking at the ground and went up: shoes, baggy jeans, a striped shirt, and a big grinning face. "Wait a second you aren't a monster. You are a kid."

"Yup. That's what my dad says. He always says 'hey there's that kid again' when he sees me," the mysterious boy said.

"Wait, you aren't Sarah, are you?" Eddy asked.

"Nope," replied the new kid. "My name is short like you. My name is Ed."

"No foolin'" Eddy said with a big grin on his face. "My name is Eddy."

Ed grabbed Eddy's hand to shake it and shook him so hard he smacked against the ceiling and the floor. Eddy's hair and clothes were messed up. That's when Eddy remembered he had a job to do.

"This is probably going to sound really weird," Eddy began. "But the other kids think you are a monster and sent me down here to kill you. Now they were going to give me two quarters, but I will give you one if you play along with me and we can go to the candy store together. Now do you think you can pretend to be a monster?"

A huge grin spread across Ed's face. "Eddy, it's like you don't even know but that's because you just met me." Ed did a backwards flip into the box of junk and emerged with a tiki mask on his face, a scarf tied to the back of his jacket to look like a tail, various pencils and eating utensils taped to his fingers to look like claws, and his whole body was wrapped in a dark purple blanket. "I look like the mutant eggplant from _Attack of the Broccoli-Men Part 4: Eat Your Veggies_."

"I don't know what you said, but I like your style," said Eddy. "Now for the finishing touches."

Eddy stuck his head out the window and yelled in mock terror "The monster is eating me alive!". Ed made roaring sounds and spouted off quotes from the movie.

Kevin and Nazz watched in horror as Eddy pretended to be murdered. "Kevin, you should do something!" Nazz shouted. Kevin just stood their frozen in fear.

Eddy smashed a model rocket over Ed's head. Ed fell over and pretended to be dead. Eddy drug Ed's motionless body out of the window. He threw Ed on the ground in front of Nazz and Kevin and stood on him proudly. "Well it was a tough battle, but the beast has been slain," he said as he puffed out his chest. The other kids stood there silently in disbelief.

After what felt like an eternity, Kevin finally spoke. "As a man of my word, here are the two quarters I owe you". He put them on Eddy's upper lip.

Eddy laughed greedily and dragged Ed's body by the foot out into the cul-de-sac. As soon as he was out of sight of anyone, Ed stood up and tossed his mask aside. The two of them trotted down to the candy store for some jawbreakers. They returned to the cul-de-sac about an hour later. They had already eaten their candy and they were just asking each other questions to get to know each other better.

The other neighborhood kids were in the middle of the street. Jimmy was introducing Sarah to the other kids when Ed and Eddy came up. "I see you haven't met Eddy and…who's this guy?" Jimmy asked. He was confident at first but his confidence was changed to confusion mid-sentence.

"Hey!" Kevin demanded. "That's the monster!"

"Oh…who this guy?" Eddy asked nervously. "He's just a guy a met at the candy store. Nothing more. He doesn't even live around here. He lives in, like, Vancouver or something…yeah." Eddy was completely drenched in sweat. Ed's face was beet red and he was just looking up at the sky.

"No that's just my idiot brother, Ed!" Sarah sneered.

"Oh great, there are two dorks in the neighborhood now!" Kevin said disgustedly. He grabbed Eddy by the elastic waistband and pulled Eddy's boxers over Ed's face. The other kids pointed and laughed as they walked off.

"You are going to have to get use to this if you hang out with me," Eddy sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

As the months passed, Ed and Eddy became very close friends. Eddy learned that he can't just bully people into giving him their money, but he has to come up with a way to trick them. He came up with several scams that the other kids fell for over and over again. However, not all of them can be winners.

All of the kids were playing in the lane before they were interrupted. "Welcome to Ed Springs Relaxing Jacuzzi! Only 25 cents for a 10-minute dip!" Eddy yelled with a big grin on his face. Behind him was Ed blowing bubbles with a straw into an inflatable kiddie pool. Sarah and Jimmy jumped into the pool excitedly and tossed Eddy two quarters.

"That looks like fun!" Nazz said. She was genuinely interested.

"That looks about as fun as pulling teeth," Kevin snarked. "I'm not getting into something a dork breathed all over."

"Plank says he wants to go," Jonny started, "but I'm going to have to go back for his bathing suit."

"That's okay, Jonny my boy. The jacuzzi is going to be here all day," Eddy cheered as Ed continued to blow bubbles.

Jonny went skipping down the lane and into the cul-de-sac. He was about to get to his house when he spotted something odd. It was a moving truck at the first house on the street. "Oh boy Plank it looks like we are getting another new kid!" Jonny said excitedly. He ran down the street to the house. Just then a boy wearing a ski cap walked out of the open garage.

The boy put a smile on his face and outstretched a hand when he saw Jonny. "Salutations, sir. My parents and I have just moved into this beautiful neighborhood all the way from Pear River. And how may you be doing this fine day?"

"Hi, the name's Jonny, and this here is my buddy Plank," Jonny introduced himself. "We are doing great."

"Well my name is Eddward, but you can call me Edd if you want. And that is Edd with two d's," the new kid said as he held up two fingers.

"Wow. You are never going to believe this," Jonny laughed. "But there is already a kid in this neighborhood named Ed. And another one named Eddy. So how about we call you something else, like Tapioca."

Edd's grin changed to a confused look. "Come on, let's go met the other kids," Jonny said as he pulled on Edd's arm to lead him to the lane.

We the two of them got to where the other kids were hanging out at, Jonny proudly announced, "Hey everybody, here is the new kid. The new kid is named Tapioca."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii!" Sarah and Jimmy both cheered as they splashed around the kiddie pool.

"Hi, I'm Nazz," Nazz greeted while sitting on an old tire.

Ed took a break from blowing bubbles to shout "Hi! My name is Ed!".

"And I'm Eddy" Eddy added. He pulled Ed's ear closer to him and whispered "the new kid looks like a sap. We can scam him for sure." He looked up at Edd and shouted "Hey Tapioca, want to take a dip? It only costs a quarter."

"Oh, my," Edd said to himself as he watched Ed resume to blowing bubbles. "I got to return home to help mother and father finish unpacking," he said trying hide his disgust and not to hurt Eddy's feelings. He spun around and nearly bumped into Kevin on his bike. "Oh, I'm sorry sir," he apologized.

Kevin wasn't mad however. "So, hey, Tapioca, do you want to, like, hang out or something. Let's say, tonight by the creek. I can, like, come by your house to pick you up or whatever," he stammered.

"Why, that sounds lovely," Edd answered. "There are such nice people in the cul-de-sac."

"Cool, later." Kevin sped off on his bike.

"What's Bazooka -chin want with the new kid?" Eddy asked, being partially rhetorical.

"Maybe he's going to tell him about how he always wanted to be a monkey," Ed suggested innocently.

"No. It's got to be something eviler than that. He probably trying to get the new kid to be on his side. We can't let that happen. We are going to have to spy on them tonight," Eddy declared.

"Alright, Eddy. I'm going to have to mark my calendar," said Ed. "And my diary, and my place mat, and my pillow, and my toilet seat, and my…"

"Shut up Ed!" Eddy interrupted. "Get back to making those bubbles!" He pointed at the straw. Ed bowed his head down and continued to blow.


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later night fell on the cul-de-sac. Most of the kids were at their homes, but not Kevin. He sped down the street on his bike as fast as his legs could pedal. He slammed on the breaks in front of Edd's house. Hearing the commotion, Edd peered out of his bedroom window. "Hey Tapioca!" Kevin called from the street below. Edd made his way out the door. "Just hop on," Kevin said, trying to sound as cool as possible. Edd smiled and jumped on the back of the bike. He wrapped his arms around Kevin and they both sped off into the night.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Eddy and Ed were crouched behind a car. Eddy spied on Kevin riding away to the creek through his binoculars. "What are those two up to?" Eddy asked rhetorically with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Maybe they are playing tic-tac-toe," Ed randomly suggested. Eddy just ignored him.

"Come on Ed, let's follow them," Eddy suggested as soon as Kevin got out of sight. Eddy always made sure he stayed far enough back that Kevin and Edd won't see him.

Kevin and Edd arrived at the creek. Edd got off of the bike carefully, while Kevin jumped off and did as somersault in the air. Edd marveled at all the fireflies.

"Checking out those sweet flies, Tapioca?" Kevin asked.

"Did you know that fireflies are not actually flies? They are actually beetles," Edd said. He loved showing off his knowledge of insects. He sat down at the edge of the creek and looked in at his reflection.

"How do you know such much about bugs?" Kevin asked.

"Mother and Father are at work all day. I had no friends in my old neighborhood, so I would spend my days alone reading books. I soon ran out of the normal juvenile fodder, so I had to move onto the dictionary, the thesaurus, the phone book

"What do you have under your hat?" Kevin asked as he slid up next to Edd and put his arm around him. Edd looked at Kevin's arm with mild confusion.

"I would rather not say," Edd answered, getting more uncomfortable with Kevin touching him.

Just then Eddy and Ed caught up with them. They quickly ducked into a bush as to not be seen. "Wh-what was that?" Edd asked fearfully.

"Probably a raccoon or something. Nothing to worry about now that I'm around," Kevin said, trying to sound both tough and gentle at the same time.

"What the heck is he doing? I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was flirting with the new kid," Eddy whispered while inside the bush. He was completely perplexed by what he was witnessing.

"Kevin and Tapioca sitting in a tree, K-Y-X-S-L-M-N-O-P," Ed started to sing loudly.

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy whispered loudly.

"My, my. Peach Creek sure has some vociferous wildlife," Edd said in amazement.

"Yeah, totally vociferous," Kevin said, pretending like he knew what 'vociferous" meant. "So where did you originally live?"

"Pear River. It took my family three hours in the car to get here. I wasn't bored though, I just read my encyclopedia of South African fungi to pass the time."

"That's cool. Hey do you have a middle name? It wouldn't be Pudding, would it?"

"No, It's Marion."

"That's beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you."

"I beg your pardon!" Edd shouted firmly. He spun his head around to see Kevin close his eyes and pucker up his lips while starting to lean in.

"Good lord man!" Edd exclaimed, trying to free himself from Kevin's grasp.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ed and Eddy's uncontrollable laughter came from the bush.

"Excuse me for a second," Kevin said in a suave voice. He turned around to the bushes behind him. "I hear you, dorks. Come out for a pounding!" He started to pound his fist into his hand.

Eddy and Ed emerged their upper bodies from the bush. "You almost kissed a boy!" Eddy laughed.

"Huh?" Kevin spun around and looked at Edd. Edd just smiled and waved. "You're a dude?! I'm going to heave!" Kevin ran to the creek and slurped up a whole mouthful of water and gargled with it. He then ran out of there in such as haste, he left his bike behind.

Edd sat there numbly. He was still trying to process what had just happened. Eddy and Ed walked out of the bush, still giggling to themselves. "Why don't you do yourself a favor, Tapioca" Eddy started, still trying to hold back laughter. "Stop hanging out with Shovel Chin."


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next day and Ed and Eddy were up to their normal shenanigans. "Ten minutes in the massaging chair, only 25 cents!" Eddy yelled into a megaphone while standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac. Ed stood behind him holding an old office chair they found in the junkyard.

Edd walked past them and gave them a look out the corner of his eyes. He was on his way to the woods to collect bugs. "Hey, Tapioca! Want to come relax for a little while?" Eddy shouted.

Edd looked up and down at Eddy and Ed. "No," he answered in the flattest voice possible.

"Come on. We know you want to. You had a stressful night last night," Eddy jeered.

Edd crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "How is this," he asked while gesturing to Ed, "supposed to be a massage chair? It's a tattered piece of rubbish that Ed is just spinning in!"

Eddy turned around to see Ed spinning around. "You spin me right round. Uh ha ha!" Ed sang to himself.

Eddy turned back to Edd and glared at him. "Got any better ideas, Mr. Tapioca Edison?" Eddy taunted.

"In a matter of fact, I do," Edd said as he narrowed his gaze.

The three of them arrived at the junkyard. "Knock yourself out, smart guy," Eddy scoffed.

Edd was gone for about a minute when he returned with a VCR, a training wheel from a bike, three golf balls, and an infant car seat. He pried the top of the VCR off. He took the rubber off of the wheel and threaded it threw the gears of the VCR in a figure eight pattern. He glued the golf balls onto the rubber and covered his new device in fabric he tore out of the car seat. "Viola! Instant massaging machine!" he yelled excitedly.

He pressed the play button on the VCR and put it on Ed's back. "Awww," Ed sighed. "That feels nice like macaroni salad."

"Gimme that stupid thing!" Eddy shouted as he jerked the device out of Edd's hands and put it on his back. "Woo-hoo!" he cried out. "We are going to make a fortune off of this! We will be swimming jawbreakers! You too, Tapioca!"

A huge grin spread across Edd's face. "Jawbreakers! I love jawbreakers! They are my favorite confectionary!"

Later that evening, Ed, Edd, and Eddy were sitting on the sidewalk in front of the candy store sucking on their jawbreakers. Ed swallowed his in one big gulp. "That hit the spot," he said.

"You are supposed to let it melt in your mouth, lummox," Eddy scolded. He turned to Edd. "I haven't really gotten a chance to get to know you, Tapioca. Where did you move from?"

"I came from Pear River," Edd started. "And my name isn't Tapioca. It is actually Eddward, but sometimes I go by Edd."

"Well ain't that a co-inky-dink. We all have the same name," Eddy said as he put his arms around his friends. Ed just burst out laughing.

"Humorous indeed," Edd added.

"So, you want to hang out tomorrow, Edd?" Eddy asked.

"We always hang out. Why are you so silly, Eddy McGee," Ed butted in.

"No. Not you Ed. Him Edd," he pointed to Edd. "I can see this is going to get really confusing."

Eddy turned to look at Edd. "How about we just keep calling you Tapioca?" Edd made a disgusted face.

"We should just call him Double D," Ed suggested innocently.

"Ed that is the stupi-" Eddy started.

"Double D. I like the timbre of that," Edd said.

"Really?" Eddy asked. He turned around and looked at Ed. "Ed how did you come up with something so smart."

"I saw it in a magazine at your house," Ed replied.

Eddy laughed nervously as Edd stood there confused. Eddy finally turned around to Edd. "So, do you want to hang out tomorrow, Double D?"

"I would love to Eddy," Edd answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Several months went by and The Eds, as they were soon known by, became very close friends. They were almost never seen separate from each other. They spent most of their time making scams, Kevin just called them dorks, Sarah and Jimmy always told on them, Nazz was just there, and Jonny was being Jonny. This was all until one day a covered wagon being pulled by three pigs, two goats, and a cow came down the street.

"What the heck is that?" Eddy asked as he peered out of Edd's window. They were all hanging out at Edd's window. "Is the circus in town?"

"No Eddy, we must have some new neighbors that come from a third world country," Edd replied.

Meanwhile in the cul-de-sac, Kevin rode his bike up to the parked wagon. The other kids crept behind him slowly. Just then, a piglet pushed a large suitcase from out the back of the wagon. "Wilfred!" a voice cried from inside the suitcase. "Let Rolf out of this infernal box!" The pig pulled on the strap to the case and it popped open. There was an explosion of farm equipment including shovels, butter churns, and plows. A boy emerged from the pile of tools.

"Awesome!" Nazz cheered.

"Eww, gross. A pig!" Sarah shrieked.

"It's kind of cute," Jimmy added.

"Well I hope this kid likes wood, huh Plank," Jonny said.

"I swear if this kid's name starts with E. D. I'm going to heave," Kevin grunted. He turned around. "Oh, great."

The Eds came running out of Edd's house. "Hello, stranger. What brings you to Peach Creek? I'm Eddy, this is Ed, and this is also Edd." Eddy said as he waved his arms.

"Uhhhh, hello," the new kid could only get out. "I am Rolf."

"Say Rolf would you like to use Ed Co Movers. We will help you unpack and set up your stuff for only 25 cents," Eddy tried to make a deal with Rolf.

"Rolf will gladly pay two quarters to help him," Rolf said cheerfully.

Eddy's eyes turned into dollar signs. "You here that boys. We are going to be loaded."

Later in Rolf's yard Edd was putting together a weather vane, Ed was untangling a hose on the side of the house, Rolf was putting together a chicken coop, and Eddy was just lying in a lawn chair tanning himself. The other kids were peaking over the fence to watch them work. Edd climbed up a ladder that was propped against Rolf's shed and hammered the vane into place. "Perfect," he said to himself under his breath. He turned around to go down the ladder when his hat got caught on the vane.

"AAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he knocked over the ladder and spun around on the vane. Rolf watched in horror while Eddy just laughed. Ed came around the corner to see Edd stuck the vane.

"We got to do something!" Ed cried out. "Eddy will save you!" He grabbed Eddy by the back of the shirt and tossed him up to the weather vane. His wallet chain got caught on the vane and he spun around the same way Edd did.

"Good going, monobrow. Now we are both stuck!" Eddy yelled.

"I know!" Ed said as his voice trailed off.

"Oh, this ought to be good," Eddy said sarcastically. Just then Ed launched himself in the air by turned on the hose and pointing it to the ground. As Ed flew by his jacket snagged on weather vane.

"When we get down from here, I'm going to pound some sense into that peanut brain of yours," Eddy scolded. Ed just laughed and Edd passed out a long time ago.

Rolf leaned against his fence where the other kids were. "Rolf never would have thought in his entire life that Americans were so incompetent," Rolf remarked.

The Eds continued to spin around on the vane. "I'm flying like an eagle, Eddy!" Ed cheered with his arms outstretched. Eddy grumbled under his breath and Edd just hung there with his eyes closed and his tongue hanging out.

"Nope," Kevin remarked. "It's just Americans named Ed."


End file.
